Naruto random lemon goodness!
by Thatbeautifulgirl
Summary: Pure smut/lemon! Random lemons of our favourite Naruto characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. If anyone has any requests PM me :)**

Naruto eyed Tsunami as she was washing the dishes. The others had gone to guard the bridge. He found himself transfixed in her beauty. Her beautiful full lips, her massive boobs and ass he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. **  
**

He made his way towards her and grabbed her ass.

Tsunami spun around. "Naruto what are-" was all she got out before he claimed her lips. She was shocked, this boy was actually kissing her! She tried fighting back but it had been so long since she felt this. She felt her resistance slowly fade away.

Naruto smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. He began to let his hands roam her body, feeling her boobs and ass as he deepened their kiss.

Tsunami moaned, any sense of reluctance crumbled away. This felt too good. She wanted, no needed this.

She felt Naruto rip through clothes leaving her naked in front of him. She blushed deeply as he eyed her lustfully. She felt her arousal grow as he took in every part of her naked body.

Naruto latched onto one of her breasts and began sucking on it erotically. He began dragging his tongue around her nipple before sucking on it again.

"Mmm that feels so good" Tsunami moaned. _'OMG this is so hot!'_ She thought.

Naruto licked up from her breasts slowly before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He felt her tongue massage his and her hand rubbing against the bulge in his pants. He dropped his pants letting her take in his huge cock.

 _'Oh my that's the biggest cock I've ever seen!'_ thought Tsunami, feeling herself get wet just thinking about him inside of her.

"Suck" commanded Naruto.

She kissed him again before tying her hair into a ponytail. She kneeled down and began to stroke him slowly.

She began to slowly lick the head of his cock before kissing it. Tsunami looked up at him then began to suck him.

"That feels good" moaned Naruto as he enjoyed this hot milf giving him a blowjob.

Tsunami began to take him deeper and started using more and more of her tongue. _'I can't stop myself'_ thought Tsunami.

Sounds of licking and slurping filled the kitchen as Tsunami went to work on Naruto's dick.

"Mmm" moaned Naruto as he felt himself about to blow.

He grabbed her by the hair and began thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Tsunami moaned as she felt Naruto thrust into her mouth wildly. _'Mmm'_ she thought while sucking his cock more eagerly.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned as he blew into her mouth.

Tsunami felt rope after rope of his cum spray into her mouth. By the time he finished her mouth was filled with his seed.

She smiled up at him savouring his taste before swallowing it all in one big gulp. She licked her lips erotically at him.

Naruto then pulled her up into a hot and steamy make out session. He loved swapping saliva with this hot piece of ass.

"It's my turn Naruto" said Tsunami with a lustful expression on her face.

She yelped as Naruto picked her up and threw her onto the dining table.

Naruto spread her legs wide and began to slowly drag his tongue from the bottom on her legs to her dripping wet pussy, but every time he would get there he would just drag his tongue across it lightly and begin to tease her again.

 _'I cant take this little bastard teasing me anymore!'_ Tsunami grabbed his head and shoved it into her pussy. "Stop teasing me Naruto!" She screamed at him.

Naruto smirked and began to eat her out. _'This actually tastes quite good'_ thought Naruto.

"Oh Naruto I'm close!" moaned Tsunami as Naruto continued licking her pussy.

Naruto kept licking until he felt her release her juices all over his face.

Tsunami writhed in pleasure while Naruto drank up all of her juices. _'So good...'_ She thought, she was losing her mind. All she could think about was his cock.

Naruto eyed the beauty in front of him then entered her pussy with his cock. He moaned as he felt how tight she felt before thrusting faster.

"That's it Naruto right there!" Tsunami moaned as their sweaty bodies slapped into each other

Naruto kept fucking her then Tsunami moaned loudly as she felt herself cum from just a few thrusts. Her body spasmed as Naruto began to slow down.

"No! Keep going! Faster, harder!" She screamed at him.

"Tsunami" groaned Naruto as he pumped in and out of her cunt roughly. He began groping her breasts and kissing her as he thrusted into her faster and deeper.

"Oh Naruto!" moaned Tsunami into his mouth as she climaxed again. Her eyes rolled to the back of head as she lost herself in pleasure. Naruto growled as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto groaned as he felt himself close to his limit.

"Inside! I want your hot cum inside me!" moaned Tsunami as Naruto burst inside of her, filling her hungry cunt with his seed. He collapsed on top of her as cum dripped out of Tsunami's pussy.

Tsunami then began to lick his cock clean hungrily while his hot cum oozed out of her pussy.

"That is so hot" described Naruto as he watched this goddess lick him clean while his cum dripped out of her cunt.

Tsunami smiled at him before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It had been so long since a man made her feel this way, she didn't want this to be the last time or even stop right now.

"We definitely need to do this again sometime" Tsunami said in between kisses.

Naruto smirked at her. "Oh don't worry we will"he replied lustfully then captured her lips in another heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino was happy. Why was she happy? Her stupid knucklehead had somehow made genin. She smiled inwardly when Naruto proclaimed that he had passed a make-up test. _'I knew I shouldn't have worried about him'_ Ino thought happily.

You see Ino didn't like Sasuke, she liked Naruto. In her wardrobe was actually a secret compartment where she had dozens of his pictures, hair and even one of his shirts that she had stolen from his apartment. The only reason she pretended to like Sasuke was so Sakura would try harder in class. She made her think she was her rival to push her to be better and now that she was genin she didn't have to anymore. _'Finally Naruto-kun I can make you mine!_ ' Ino thought possessively.

Ino was broken from her thoughts by a crash. Naruto and Sasuke had just kissed. _'That bastard took his first kiss, I'll Kill him!'_ she thought murderously, unintentionally releasing a large amount of killing intent which stopped the girls from even thinking about beating Naruto up.

Sakura smirked as she watched Ino stalk towards the two boys. _'Ha that Naruto is going to get it now!'_ she thought grinning at the thought of Ino beating Naruto up.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped rubbing their lips and tongue in disgust to notice an eerie figure peering over them. Sasuke smirked when he noticed it was Ino. _'Ha dobe'_ he thought.

Naruto was shitting himself. Sasuke's biggest fangirl, alongside Sakura, was peering over him. He was dead. _'There's no way I'm surviving this'_ he thought.

"It was an accident I swear, I wouldn't dare want to kiss the bastard Ino-chan!" he said in desperation while the class watched in anticipation.

 _'He's done for'_ thought Kiba.

Ino bangs covered her eyes. "You took his first kiss" she whispered menacingly.

Shikamaru sat up straighter when he noticed her glowering not at Naruto but at Sasuke. _'Well looks like the cats going to be out the bag after this. That troublesome blonde is going to kill him'_ he chuckled inwardly.

Naruto started sweating buckets. "Pleasedontkillme! We're blondes we stick together!" he said.

Ino grabbed Sasuke by the neck. "How dare you his first kiss was supposed to be mine!" She bellowed at him then landed a vicious uppercut which send him flying into a random desk.

The class's,bar Shikamaru, jaws dropped.

 _'This has to be a dream'_ thought Sakura who like the rest of the class were pinching themselves..

"Erm Ino-chan, I think you hit the wrong person" Naruto said cautiously.

Ino turned towards Naruto and smiled sweetly. "No Naruto-kun I didn't" she said softly while crouching down next to him. _'If I cant have his first I'm taking his second!'_ She thought before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Naruto's brain melted when she deepened the kiss . _'She actually likes me!'_ he thought happy that he gained another person who actually cared about him.

The class's brains short-fused at what they were seeing. Ino was kissing Naruto. Sasuke's joint biggest fangirl was kissing Naruto. The world must be ending.

"Troublesome blondes" said Shikamaru amusingly.

Shikamaru's voice broke Sakura from her thoughts. "Ino-pig what are you doing!" She screamed.

Ino broke the kiss and smiled when she saw Naruto smiling goofily at her. _'Yes I knew using my tongue would get him!'_ She thought before turning her head and glaring at Sakura, "Use that big brain of yours what does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing the guy I like" declared Ino before straddling Naruto and kissing him again.

Sakura stood dumbfounded as she watched her ex-best friend make out with Naruto of all people. She blushed deeply when she saw how steamy the kiss was becoming. ' _They are using tongue and his hand was on her ass!'_ thought Sakura scandalised at the scene in front of her.

Naruto was in heaven. He began to let his hands roam her body while their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned into the kiss in approval.

This was the sight Iruka walked into. When he saw the two frolicking on the ground his nose exploded in a fountain of blood and he smashed into the ceiling. "Naruto, Ino get to your seats now do whatever your doing in your own time!" he screamed at them with his big head jutsu.

Naruto and Ino blushed deeply then dashed to their seats.

Iruka sighed. "Now listen carefully the team placements are..."

 **Ino's bedroom**

Naruto pushed Ino onto her bed and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of her sweet lips on his before deepening the kiss.

Ino moaned as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. Their kiss becoming more wet and sloppy with each moment. 'I _can't believe this is happening'_ she thought as Naruto began to undress her.

Naruto took off her bra and sucked on her breasts hungrily before kissing her again. He then stopped the kiss and took off his pants revealing his large rod.

Ino hungrily began sucking his cock. Using as much tongue as possible to ensure that her Naruto got as much pleasure from this as possible.

Naruto moaned as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft. He was really enjoying the way she was looking up at him while sucking his cock. The slurping noises she was making was even better. Feeling the pressure build up in his balls Naruto grabbed her by the hair roughly and came into her mouth.

Ino moaned around his cock as he released spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all before licking his cock clean while looking up at him lovingly.

Naruto growled. her looking at him liked that turned him on even more. He then positioned himself and entered her slowly. He moaned as he felt he tight walls around his cock. He looked at her and kissed her passionately before he began thrusting faster.

Ino was thankful no one was home or her screams of pleasure would have definitely alerted someone to what they were doing. She was in ecstasy, it felt even better than what she imagined.

"That's it Naruto destroy my tight pussy! Fuck me harder!" She screamed lost in pleasure and desire.

Naruto increased his pace. She wrapped her legs around him as he pummeled into her pussy. The bed was rocking with the pounding the young woman was receiving. He felt her legs get even tighter around him as she came onto his shaft. Naruto felt himself harden even more and continued to plow her until he unloaded into her, then slumped on top of her.

Ino was still shivering from her orgasm. _'I've never came so hard before'_ she thought blissfully. "That was amazing Naruto-kun" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled at her, then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I know Ino-chan let's go again dattebayo!" He said lustfully.

Ino looked at him hungrily, "well what are you waiting for" she said seductively. She needed more, she wanted him to make her feel that good again.

Naruto was inside her again in a flash and pumping into her hot pussy again. He was in heaven, feeling her walls around his cock sent him into ecstasy. It was mind-blowing how good this felt. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ino moaned his name again and again as he pounded the hot blonde, wishing that the pleasure would never stop. Suddenly she flipped him over and began bouncing on his cock.

Naruto moaned as he groped Ino's breasts as she was bouncing on top of him. To him this was the most beautiful view he had ever seen. Couple that with how he was feeling, and he heaven. Naruto exploded, cumming inside of her again.

Ino collapsed on top of him with him still inside her.

"Your so sexy Ino-chan" said Naruto huskily as he felt himself harden again.

Ino yelped as Naruto flipped her over and made her bend over on the bed. Before thrusting into her quickly. Ino was moaning uncontrollably as Naruto was fucking her. Her body spasmed as she came again. _'This is insane! His stamina is godly!'_ She thought as Naruto began to pull her hair roughly as he plowed her.

Suddenly he exited from her pussy drawing a frown from Ino but within seconds he was blowing into her other hole. "Ohh-" she moaned as Naruto took began ravaging her ass with his cock.

Naruto groaned as he felt himself about to cum again. His thrusts began to get more sporadic as he thrusted Into her harder and deeper until he felt himself release his seed inside of her.

Ino smiled lustfully as she felt her ass get filled to the brim with his cum. "We need to do that every night!" She got out between breaths.

"Yeah we do!" said Naruto, then kissed her again. He couldn't keep his hands off her, he was addicted. They were making out for a while when suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Inoichi. Ino scrambled to cover herself with her duvet while Naruto frantically searched for any possible escape routes.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" he screamed while he strangled the blonde.

Naruto quickly substituted himself with his boxers which were lying on the floor and dived out the window, leaving Inoichi standing there momentarily stunned before he raced after him.

The third laughed as he watched an angry Inoichi who screaming all sort of obscenities at the boy who dared to corrupt his pure daughter while he chased a naked jinchuuriki all over the village through his crystal ball. _'This boy is pure gold'_ he thought as his laughter filled the hokage tower.


End file.
